Words
by Krizzie
Summary: Hinata had always watched him from afar, and never knew that actually talking to him would be one of her most treasured moments in life. NaruHina. songfic.


**Words**

_Krizzie_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. "Words" is the property of Boyzone, which I am no part of.

**Update: **Just fixed a few errors. It was bothering me. Also tweaked a few parts a bit. :P

* * *

_Smile an everlasting smile_

_A smile can bring you near to me_

_Don't ever let me find you gone_

'_Cause that will bring a tear to me_

The birds were more restless than usual today, the Hyuuga heiress thought to herself as she passed by the training grounds, and soon realized that their unease was brought by a naive young blonde that had rudely disturbed their morning. She stepped back and hid behind one of the trees, a small, secret smile blending with her rosy cheeks.

_This world has lost its glory_

_Let's start a brand new story now_

_My love_

It didn't take long for Naruto to sense her presence. He turned, waved, then shouted rather boisterously for her to come over. She hesitated, heart thumping wildly against her chest, but went over anyway.

_You think that I don't even mean_

_A single word I say_

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed exuberantly. "What brings you here?"

"N-Naruto-kun… just p-passing by is all." She replied without looking at him. She started a brand new assault on her fingers and stepped back unconsciously.

He tilted his head to one side and peered at her with large, curious sapphire eyes. Hinata almost had to resort to using chakra in order not to swoon, the effort used almost making her miss the words Naruto said.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Hinata-chan?"

A pause. Then Hinata was filled with so much panic, horrified at the thought that Naruto thought _she_ somehow didn't appreciate his presence that she couldn't stop the automatic, if a bit sudden, shaking of her head.

"N-No! No! No, not at all." She pursed her lips to stop another onslaught of flabbergasted no's and took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. "I mean…of course not, N-Naruto-kun. On the contrary-"

Another pause and Naruto's shit-eating grin brought forth different hues of red on her already abused cheeks.

"On the contrary?" he prompted.

"A-Ah! Nothing. N-never mi-mind." Pursed lips. Deep breath. "What I m-meant to say w-was. It is ve-very comforting to h-have you around, Naruto-kun."

He grinned. "Good." He said a little more calmly than she expected him to. "I was worried for a while there."

Her stomach did a little somersault on the spot in response.

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked, leaning closer than she felt necessary, and looked directly to her eyes. "You're a little red."

"Y-you're a l-little too close, Naruto-kun." She stuttered, coherent thoughts nearly slipping away from her mind, before she gasped. What did she just say?

"Aa." He leaned away with another grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel queasy."

Her mind was still spinning, filled only with thoughts of traitorous blue eyes. She felt a little discomforted by his half-hearted rhyme, but decided to forgive him on account of the numerous butterflies in her stomach. "It's okay Naruto-kun, it was nice being close to y-you anyway."

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

He looked confused (at least pleasantly so, a part of her gloated). She looked horrified. And then the hokage-to-be smiled, took her by the hand and invited her to treat him to breakfast this morning, in those words exactly. She didn't have the heart to point out that he should be the one paying, but really, it doesn't matter either way.

_This world has lost its glory_

_Let's start a brand new story now_

_My love_

They each took a stool, her hesitating to climb on the one beside him until he smiled and offered her his hand to help her up that she had no choice but to. She looked flustered, so he ordered for both of them. Ayame smiled after taking their order and left them alone.

He turned to her.

"Neh. You know, you're really cute when you're spaced out, Hinata-chan."

"H-huh?" She didn't just hear that, did she? She avoided his eyes, staring instead at Ayame's hands as she served them each a bowl.

"It's true." Naruto nodded before grabbing a pair of chopsticks from Ayame and started eating. Hinata waited for him to continue, to at least elaborate on his previous statement -more to confirm he said it than to stroke her ego- but when it became clear that his attention favored ramen more then her, she directed hers to her own bowl.

"Itadakimasu…" Hinata mumbled, and tried to eat her own share as well.

_You think that I don't even mean_

_A single word I say_

The meal lasted for only twenty minutes. Hinata watched fondly as Naruto patted his stomach before reaching for her pockets.

Naruto stopped her hand midway.

"I'm paying." He declared.

She retracted, surprised. "B-but I thought y-you sai—"

"I was just kidding Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed before handing Ayame two tickets for free ramen. "You underestimate me. I'm not the type that lets a pretty lady pay!" He turned in his stool and jumped off, watching as Hinata cautiously followed him. "Especially on the first date."

Oh, stop it traitorous heart, Hinata commanded that little thumping organ in her chest. She felt hot. "D-date?"

Naruto shrugged carelessly. "What else will you call this?" He pouted. "Although I guess dinner is more customary when it comes to things like this. Then again, I don't think either of us are. Customary, I mean."

Then he grinned at her. "Thanks for accompanying me."

She looked up, another bright blush covering her cheeks. "Y-you're welcome, Naruto-kun."

"And next time…"

She waited.

"Let's not resort to hiding behind trees, eh?"

Pale lavender eyes widened, and the introverted girl didn't know what to say when her stomach joined her heart in its frenzied theatrics.

"I'll treat you to breakfast again." He promised just as they exited the small establishment. "Anywhere you want this time. I have a few mission paychecks uncashed."

Could she really take another assault to her fragile heart so soon? Hinata hesitated. "I…"

"Please, Hinata-chan!"

Damn those blue puppy eyes. "O-okay…"

"YATTA!" he grinned at her and jogged backwards away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds again then, okay, Hinata-chan?"

She watched him go. Naruto was so carefree, so unguarded, and she was once again filled with gratefulness for having met him that her nervousness dissolved into unrestrained adoration.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." she smiled.

Hinata didn't stop that little spark of smugness deep in heart as she watched Naruto fumble a bit on his steps.

_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_To take your heart away_

* * *

**Krizzie: **Eh… how was it? It's my first individual song fic, so I'm not sure what to write exactly. Review, if you will.


End file.
